FwPC06
Arata na Yami! Kiken na Mori no Kuma-san(新たな闇！危険な森のクマさん lit. "A New Darkness! The Bear in the Dangerous Forest"), dubbed Mountains,Ogres and Bears in the English Dub, is the sixth episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode starts off with Honoka and Nagisa looking at the Green Prism Stone that Pisard dropped in the previous episode. Mipple tells them that they need a Prism Hopeish, which is an item given to them specially from the Queen of the Garden of Light. Its a really important item needed to protect the Prism Stones. She explains to them that it is the Stone Guardian's job to protect them and that she left it with Mepple in the Garden of Light. To which Mepple begins creeping away from the three females. Mipple suddenly yells at him and he jumps out of surprise. Mipple asks him to take out the Prism Hopeish and he admits to having dropped it when he got a shock from the Garden of Rainbows. It's then they head over to the Wakabadai Public Library and Nagisa located a map to show Mepple. Who explains that the numbers and characters weren't there before. To which Honoka and Nagisa explain that it was just a map. Mipple once again yells at him to remember this as Nagisa suddenly shoves down her head, causing people to stare at them. Honoka apologizes and they both gesture Mipple to be quiet, when Mepple suddenly remembers dropping it by a pool of water. Honoka pulls out another book and asks if it looked like the lake she had the page open to, then Nagisa tries, to which he claims "sort of" to both. This goes back and forth until Mipple yells again! An in attempt to quiet her down, Nagisa accidentally falls, causing all of the books to fall on her. Honoka asks if she is okay as everyone stares again. A book falls in front of Mepple and he says that the lake on the page is the one he saw. The location was Yama Hyoutan Pond. So they head off there next. Nagisa keeps complaining and asking if they have arrived yet, to which Mepple tells her he hasn't felt any presence yet. They come to a view of the lake that Mepple mentioned when Nagisa accidentally takes a step too far and the ledge they stood on breaks! They fall down the hill and Nagisa grabs a loose branch before they fall further. Then the branch snaps and they land in a tree. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone, the villains discuss the failure of Pisard. Gekidrago volunteers to go next to defeat the cures and the Dark King gives him permission and mentions how Pisard dropped one of them and they need a total of 7 stones to gain eternity. Meanwhile, going back to Nagisa and Honoka, Nagisa ask Mepple if he should be feeling it by now, to find out he's fallen asleep.... Mipple questions if she should be his girlfriend as he wakes up to say he feels something. Honoka seems a baby bear on a log going down the river! Nagisa suggest they should jump across the rocks to help it when she runs down the slope and starts jumping across the rocks, only to slip on the last one and land on the log the baby bear is on... She yells to Honoka who runs along side them while stating she cant swim. The log hits a rock, throwing Nagisa and the baby bear off of the log and to the shore. Honoka tells Nagisa to never do such a thing again as Nagisa feels she had to save the baby bear. Honoka calls her brave while they release the bear as the mother bear shows up and they go back into the wild. Meanwhile, Gekidrago begins knocking down trees in his path when he comes near the bear family Nagisa had helped. Back with Nagisa and Honoka, they are looking at a picture of the Prism Hopish when Nagisa comments on the...not so well picture. Then Gekidrago comes out riding the mother bear turned into a Zakenna. It begins to chase after them when Mepple tells them to transform when Nagisa informs him that they can't just yet before moving out of the way last second. Causing the Zakenna to run into a rock! After breaking it, it continues to run into the other rocks as Nagisa and Honoka transform. As the Zakenna comes back they jump out of the way and a real fight begins! In mid-air Cure Black comes back down and kicks the Zakenna. It swipes at her and both Cure Black and Cure White admit this wont be an easy battle. Gekidrago tries to punch Cure White when she flips him instead, as the little baby bear runs in front of them to try and make them stop fighting its mother. The Zakenna lifts its paw to swipe the baby bear when Cure White points out the marking on its head matches the mother bear that they had seen earlier! Now realizing that it is the same mother bear form earlier the cures can't bring themselves to attack with Marble Screw, thinking that it will hurt the bear. Cure Black and Cure White run across a bridge when Mepple suggest they try a different attack that will allow them to heal the bear instead of hurt it. Mepple and Mipple explain how to use "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy " and the cures use this to return the bear to normal. Now mad at Gekidrago for what he did to the bear they hit him with Marble Screw and knock him into a mountain. A little while later they walk by the somewhat shattered cliff when the Prism Hopish suddenly lands on Nagisa's head. They pick it up and head back to Honoka's house and put in the Prism Stone as the guardian appears before them to give the girls special diaries and a card that will allow them to call him at any time. Major Events *Gekidrago goes out to attack the cures for the first time *The Prism Hopish is found and makes it's first appearance *The guardian of the prism stones "Wisdom" makes his first appearance *Cure White and Cure Black use their rare purification attack "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy" for the first time Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Gekidrago *Ilkubo *Poisony *Kiriya *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Trivia Gallery Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy.jpg|Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy Cure White pulling Gekidrago.jpg|Cure White pulling Gekidrago Zakenna05.png|Episode 6 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes